freshofftheboatfandomcom-20200213-history
Female Huang Family Member
The Female Huang Family Member is a made up character that Louis fantasized about, when dreaming of what his life would be like if he had a female child in his family. Biography The Female Huang Family member first appeared in season 2 episode 2 Boy II Man, where Louis fantasized about what his life would be like if he had a female child in the family. He imagined having so many good memories with her as a montage of all of the main stages of her life went by. However, when he asked Jessica to have another baby, she rejected it, saying that they have enough kids already and that baby girls grow into teenage girls, something neither one of them would want. Louis tried multiple things to convince her to have another baby, but she rejected every one of them. Eventually, Louis changed his mind about wanting a girl when he overheard Jessica comforting a broken-hearted Eddie. He realized if he had a daughter and she got her heart broken, he would hunt down the boy who did it and murder him. This officially putt an end to any chances of Daughter Huang ever existing and so she would only live on in his fantasies where she was born and lived a full life. We will now tell you the biography of her life inside of Louis' fantasy. Emily was a very happy baby as a child. She was a blissful little bundle of joy who laughed and smiled and enjoyed playing games and doing all things that babies do. She was seen holding hands with her daddy, while he dances around with her in the living room, having loads of fun and making her laugh. When she was a teenager, she enjoyed watching old Gangster movies with her dad, unlike the rest of her family. She always happily and willingly watched the shows with him and enjoyed them in the same way he did and it made him happy to know she did that. She was very polite and nice, wonderful, and a ray of sunlight in Louis's life. She eventually got married and an old, balding Louis gave her a teary-eyed goodbye, hesitantly giving her up on her wedding day. Jessica, who looked like she hadn't aged a day, ruined the moment by saying that just because she's getting married, doesn't mean she's permitted to get fat. Personality The Female Huang Family Member might have been a very nice and sweet girl who seemed very polite and likable to everyone. She never seemed to complain or cause any trouble and appeared to love everyone in her family. Trivia *Technically, this girl isn't real because she was only a person who Louis had dreamed of having in his fantasy, meaning that she had technically never existed. *Although her name was never mentioned, it is possible that her name is Emily because as mentioned in the series, multiple times before, Louis and Jessica were wanting their third child to be a girl, but instead, they got Evan. However, if she did turn out being a girl, her name would be Emily. This name would have also been given to this girl too. Gallery Baby Emily.jpg|When she was a baby. Emily Huang.jpg|Emily as a normal teenager. Adult Emily.jpg|Now that she's an adult. Emily on her wedding day.jpg|Emily on her wedding day. Bhuacife.jpg|Emily and Louis watching TV. Category:Characters Category:One-Time Characters Category:Asians Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Huang Family Category:Females